


Lake George

by Soquilii9



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: Ah, the early days of Voyager when all of us J/C writers wrote what the Paramount script writers refused to do...
DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns the characters and the premise behind Star Trek.





	

‘C’mon, Chakotay…I cheated death! That’s worth a celebration, don’t you think? Bottle of champagne…moonlight sail on Lake George…how does that sound?’

‘Like something worth living for,’ he replied, surprised that she would suggest something so intimate – to him, anyway – she, who had always held him at arm’s length. Masking his surprise, he followed her to the door and gallantly gestured her to pass. She grinned and motioned him through first, then with a wide smile followed him.

Chakotay wasn’t familiar with Kathryn’s choice. As they strolled down the corridor, her arm linked through his, he ventured to ask.

‘Lake George is in the Adirondack Mountains back on Earth. The locals call it the _Queen of American Lakes_ ,’ she explained with a grandiose gesture. ‘There are islands throughout, inlets, open water – a veritable paradise.’

‘Ever been there?’

‘No, but when I researched all the vacation spots in the database it kept popping up as a very popular tourist site. In addition to sailing, there’s scuba diving, water skiing…’

‘I’ll warrant you won’t be programming a horde of tourists.’

‘It’ll be quiet and peaceful, I assure you.’

‘You certainly need peace and quiet after what you’ve been through,’ he observed, following her into the turbolift.

She looked at him intently. ‘You as well, Commander.’

‘How so? I wasn’t the one mortally injured – then nearly taken by that alien being.’

For a moment, he thought she wasn’t going to explain. The reluctance in her face was obvious. Then she said, ‘I say that because I watched you try so hard to breathe life back into me. You thought I was dead. Well, I _was_ dead, for a little while…I could see everything as if I were on a different plane… You were so stressed. I never fully realized…the extent of your devotion.’

He said nothing, but her observation stunned him. On some level, she had seen the tears, heard the quiver in his voice, felt his mouth on hers, giving her the air in his lungs. Perhaps she had felt his arms holding her tight until help arrived.

Standing together in the small space of the turbolift, neither quite knew what to say. Then the turbolift doors opened.

Upon their arrival at Holodeck One, Kathryn set the parameters: balmy summer day, warm, fresh, predator-free waters, 25-foot sailboat with below-deck quarters, the necessary bottle of the finest, non-syntheholic champagne. Chakotay couldn’t stifle a grin at the last parameter.

‘I’ll meet you when I’m ready.’

‘Are you assuming command? Or may I have a turn?’ he teased.

‘I’m more than willing to relinquish command to you on this particular vessel,’ she retorted with an exaggerated bow. ‘I don’t want to make _any_ decisions for the next few hours.’

Chakotay had the champagne chilling in its bucket on deck when Kathryn emerged from the dressing room and began making her way down the long pier. Absorbed in twirling the bottle in the ice, he didn’t see her until she was nearly at the boat, and he caught himself staring at her. Long locks of burnished hair blew about her face, and her skimpy sundress took his breath away.

She carried a large picnic basket. He vaulted out of the boat to take it from her and help her in. Hefting its considerable weight, he set the basket down and lifted the lid.

‘Please tell me you didn’t hack any leola root.’

‘I give you my solemn word,’ she said, struggling with her hair. He gallantly gathered the long tresses in his hands, smoothed them, and helped her tie them back. She smiled her thanks.

‘You should have let me bring the basket – it’s heavy.’

‘I forgot to tell you,’ she grinned. ‘I planned to stay out quite a while. Tuvok has the bridge – but if you don’t want to remain that long, I’ll understand.’

He looked at her curiously. ‘Kathryn – would you rather be alone?’

‘What gave you that idea? It was my suggestion that you accompany me.’

‘Just checking.’

‘I need you here. The boat needs a Captain and I’m officially on vacation, remember?’

‘Then I suggest, if we’ve got everything, we shove off.’

‘Do it.’

Grinning widely, he expertly threw the mooring and raised the sale. The wind generated by the holodeck caught and carried the boat far out into the tranquil lake.

Kathryn rose from her deck chair. ‘Are you up for a swim?’

‘If you are.’

The picnic dinner had long been eaten; the champagne saved for later. Pleasant hours passed spent in comfortable conversation. Kathryn obviously relished the fresh breezes and the gentle rocking of the boat, relaxing on the soft deck chairs, but the signs were unmistakable. Chakotay was not surprised by her request; Kathryn could never sit still for long.

She swiftly shed the sundress, revealing a matching swimsuit beneath. Chakotay, a bit taken aback while he divested himself of his shirt, tried not to stare.

Never had he seen his Captain so scantily clad. At that, it was a modest suit, albeit low cut front and back. What a lovely figure she had. She seemed to be surreptitiously scrutinizing him also. Come to think of it, she had never, not even on New Earth, seen him like this except in sickbay. His mind wandered to the time, long ago, when he had come back to consciousness after that freak disembodiment – his first sensation had been her small, warm hands on his shoulder. He smiled at the memory. ‘Ready?’ he asked.

‘Ready!’

He furled the sail and dropped anchor. The water depth measured about forty feet here and there were currents, but he was a strong swimmer. From what he knew of Kathryn’s background, so was she. He dived first into the warm clear water, feeling instantly rejuvenated by its exquisite feel upon his bare skin. Kathryn followed gracefully. When she surfaced, they struck out together for open water.

The programmed day was drawing to a close and the holographic sun had dipped behind the mountains. It was thrilling to swim at night without the fear of unseen predators lurking beneath dark waters. They had exhausted their repertoire of swim strokes and had held one short-distance race. Now Kathryn merely floated on the surface while Chakotay dived again and again, ever deeper, bringing up multicolored stones and handfuls of volcanic sand to examine. After his last trip, she caught his arm.

‘Chakotay, I think I’m ready to head back.’

‘Tired?’

‘Just a little,’ she admitted.

‘I’ll change the parameters to bring the boat.’

‘No, let’s not do that. I’m not _that_ tired. Let’s just say it’s a good time to head back. It’s getting late.’

Chakotay wasn’t convinced. His dark eyes followed her as she surged forward in a steady American crawl, a familiar obdurate expression on her face. He swam after her. They had covered over half the distance when Kathryn faltered and went under. Jackknifing beneath the water, Chakotay soon had her in his grasp, pulling her back to the surface. He refrained from commenting as he encircled her with one arm and began kicking them both toward the boat. She coughed a little but then relaxed, surrendering to the need for his help. Chakotay guided her to the stern where she could hold on until he got on board, then lifted her from the water and assisted her to the deck chair . Going below, he returned with a large, dry towel. He said nothing as he wrapped it around her. She looked up guiltily. ‘I guess I was more tired than I thought.’

‘Computer, end pro-…’

‘No, Chakotay, please. I’ve never enjoyed anything so much as this. I promise I’ll rest. Besides, we haven’t even had the champagne yet.’

_Please restate command,_ said the computer.

‘You’re sure?’

She nodded.

‘Computer, belay that order.’ He picked up another towel and whipped it back over his neck. With a flourish, he opened the icy bottle and poured two glasses.

‘This will make you feel better,’ he said, handing her the sparkling liquid.

‘Better than anything the Doctor could prescribe.’ The new moonlight reflected in the golden liquid as she raised the long-stemmed goblet in a toast to her First Officer and companion.

‘To Chakotay – the finest First Officer I’ve had the pleasure to know.’

The first sip, bubbly and cold, ironically warmed and soothed her. She held out her glass for him to pour again and with this toast, he returned the compliment, admiring her in the moon light as he had once done on New Earth.

Their relationship had been a bit shakier then and a bit too new for her to have been comfortable under such a gaze, but here, it seemed that she met him glance for glance.

‘I would never want another First Officer,’ she mused.

‘Well, if we get back, that’s going to depend on Starfleet,’ he replied.

‘I’m going to see to it. Besides, Cavit and I weren’t a very good match. You didn’t know him, but…’

Chakotay poured for them again and came to sit beside her. ‘I thought we agreed to leave Voyager and its problems behind for today,’ he admonished.

‘We did. It’s just that…I can’t imagine the future without you,’ she said softly. She raised her hand and allowed her fingers to follow the line of his tattoo. He sat as if he were made of stone, eyes following her every move. When her fingers traced his cheek and lightly rested against his jaw, he took her hand in his, removing it from his face. ‘Kathryn.’

‘I’m sorry – I’m sorry, Chakotay, I forgot myself for a moment.’ She set her glass aside and made to get up, but he halted her progress, still holding her hand. He slowly brought it to his lips, watching her reaction. She made no protest, but moved loser to him. Their lips barely touched before they simultaneously drew back. This was the path not followed, and it promised new parameters should they embark upon it. Indecision was plain in both faces. Kathryn took the initiative and kissed him once more. Chakotay locked them together in a tight embrace.

Whether it was the champagne, the brief respite from responsibility, or Kathryn’s recent near-death experience with the alien being – perhaps illustrating to her the short uncertainty of life – or all of these, neither knew nor cared.

Chakotay lifted Kathryn into his arms and carried her below decks. He set her down and turned the lights to their lowest luminescence. Obtaining permission from her eyes, he took her towel and dropped his own to the floor. He slowly peeled the still-wet swimmer down her arms and firm, taut breasts. Frankly admiring them in the dim light, he ran the back of his index finger from her cheek to her nipple. Freeing her arms from the encumbering suit, she placed her hands on each side of his head and slid them down over his shoulders to his chest, continuing past his waist and sliding the trunks down. He swiftly shed them, displaying his need for her. Her small hands cupped him, communicating her need for him, and words weren’t necessary.

He lowered her onto the soft cushions of the wide berth and gently drew the swimmer from her body, lightly kissing each inch exposed. Lying beside her, pulling the blanket over them, they snuggled for a moment, reveling in the warmth generated by it and themselves. She buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

‘Kathryn –‘ he ventured once again, wanting perhaps to assure himself that what he had longed for was at last going to happen, ‘you weren’t planning to make decisions tonight, remember? It seems you’re making one now. Do you think it’s wise –‘

She silenced his uneasiness with her lips on his. ‘Please, Chakotay – just for tonight – no questions asked.’ And she opened her mouth beneath his, inviting him to take her breath instead of giving, it, to join with her in creating the most intimate of moments yet experienced between them: to join with her, for at this moment she was too small and weak to defend herself from the enemy of her memory. She needed him to stand between her and the alien who had nearly captured her soul. She had been too lonely for too long and she needed him because she knew how much he cared. He would let nothing harm her.

Kissing her passionately, his hands tangled in her hair, he rolled them both to his back, taking pleasure in the feel of her small body atop his, straddling him, breasts pressing into his chest. His hands swept through her hair and down her back, cupped her buttocks then traveled back up to caress her breasts, all the while breathlessly kissing her. Rotating again, he took the aggressive position, resting his weight on his elbows, lips leaving hers to brush against her nipples. She arched against him. Thus encouraged, he lay contentedly between her legs, alternating whirling one soft mound with his tongue, cupping the other with a gentle hand. Her fingers ran through his hair and down his back, but she could reach no further. Just as well, if she had tried to caress him now it would end all to soon. Better to pleasure her while he could; better to worship the body she surrendered to him now, for there night never be a later time. His own release could wait. For now he had the object of his devotion in his hands and he intended to make the most of it. Only when she could stand no more would he allow himself satisfaction.

He was making his slow way from her breasts past her belly. He felt her hesitation, but reassured her with arms beneath her legs and his hands on her breasts. Hot, moist kisses began to fall like liquid fire on soft curls and tender flesh, and his tongue soon had her writhing. Her breathing became ragged and she frequently voiced her pleasure as orgasm followed orgasm. He finally ceased, kissing his way back up her body and pushing her legs wide with his knees. Desperately she reached for his buttocks to pull him closer. His arms encircled her, hands cradling her head, as skillfully he positioned then just barely pressed the thick hardness against her. She shifted her hips upward to take him but he forced her to slowly, gradually accept him. She groaned in frustration. ‘I want to make it last, Kathryn…as long as it will,’ he whispered in her ear.

‘I can’t wait,’ she breathed back.

‘Yes, you can.’

She was deliciously in his control and obeyed. Time seemed to stand still until his thick length was fully imbedded within her. They each paused for a moment to catch their breaths, to feel the incredible sensations of first contact, pressure and fulfillment. He pushed hard against her, grunting, then withdrew to begin the slow stroking each craved. She clung to him as he moved within her, their rhythms matched in strokes, breaths and heartbeats. It was becoming difficult to wait, difficult to think, difficult to control autonomic responses as their bodies increasingly took control and instinct set in. Nothing mattered outside this time and this place. There was no other world but this. There was no Voyager, no crew, no danger in uncharted space. There was no Janeway and no Chakotay. For the moment they were one and the same, striving toward the perfection of being. As the urge to explode within them grew nearer, they clung to each other, holding on for dear life, as though the tide would sweep them away. Then the nova burst, showering them with bright lights behind closed lids and contracting every muscle. Poised in the grip of powerful orgasms, they could only wait for the intensity to lessen, to release them to fall exhausted back to earth.

When their breathing had regained normal rhythms, they held each other tenderly, not daring for the moment to justify their actions. It was enough, for now, to accept it for what it had been. As the boat rocked them into drowsiness, they fell asleep.

~ ~ ~

Chakotay awoke in a dark cabin, disoriented, naked and disheveled. Memory returned when he passed a hand over his chest and thought of the night before, when soft flesh had pressed against him and time had stood still. He looked for her but she was not there. Swiftly donning his dried swimmer he went above to find the program still running with the boat moored at the dock. Kathryn was gone.

‘Computer, end program.’

It was difficult showering, donning the uniform and returning to the world he had left: one of rules and regulations, and shouldering again the heavy yokes of duty and responsibility. That was the cruel drawback to pleasure – it eventually had to end. Moreover, what would her reaction be now that they had at last broken that sacred Starfleet rule? ‘No fraternizing with the crew,’ he muttered sarcastically under his breath. The old arguments played in his brain against holding to Starfleet protocols here in the Delta Quadrant. Starfleet protocols! Still a bitter pill to swallow, despite his loyalty to Kathryn. Still difficult to accept, after so many years with the Maquis.

Just in time for his duty shift, Chakotay stepped off the turbolift to join the Captain on the bridge. She sat straight, never breaking eye contact with the empty viewscreen, even when he passed her chair to take his own. The tension between them was palpable.

‘Status?’ he ventured.

‘Unremarkable space, all systems running smoothly.’ A barely perceptible pause, a glance in his direction. ‘Tuvok,’ she called over her shoulder, ‘you have the bridge. Commander, may I have a word with you in my ready room.’

~ ~ ~

‘You wanted to speak with me, Captain,’ he prompted, for the silence had grown too marked for comfort. Captain Janeway had simply stared into space out her ready room window for quite some time, while Chakotay patiently waited.

She turned and met his eyes. ‘We have to talk about this.’

‘It’s going to be hard to define parameters this time, Kathryn.’

‘I know that. I know what I said; what I did. And I just rushed in, without a thought for consequences.’

‘Why must there be consequences?’

‘There are _always_ consequences, Chakotay. How am I supposed to maintain discipline after this or…you know the drill. How can I order my First Officer on potentially dangerous missions now, and risk losing you?’ Only on the last three words did her voice falter; that subtle quiver told him all he needed to know. She hadn’t called him on the carpet with the intention of ending it. She needed justification. Slowly mounting the steps to the upper level, drawing closer, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

‘You should know that risk is inherent in any relationship, Kathryn. Granted, we may have more of it to deal with than other people, but I believe that what we gain by having a relationship is far more than what we risk.’

‘And the crew?’

‘They wonder why we haven’t done something about this before now. Maybe we haven’t been as discreet as we thought,’ he grinned. ‘Personally, I think morale would be off the scale if the crew knew about us’.

‘You’re talking about the eventual end of the command structure – you know that, don’t you ?’

‘What’s wrong with that? Take a trip with me right now. Ten, twenty, thirty years ahead. Do you honestly think we’re going to make it home in this lifetime? You already think of the crew as family; you’ve always encouraged us to stay together, even in our worst crises. I’d be willing to bet even Starfleet would understand why this ship had to relax protocols. It’s the only way we’ll ever have the freedom to give life to the generations we’ll need to make it home.’

She remained silent.

‘Is that still your goal, Kathryn? To get home?’

She nodded emphatically.

‘All right. We get home. What about Mark? You’d forgotten him…or so I thought. Otherwise, how –‘

Turning, she suddenly silenced him with her lips on his. _Kathryn!_ To the end of his days he would never be able to figure out what she might do next.

‘I think,’ she said slowly, ‘coming as close to death as I did made me realize how fragile life is and how much of it I’ve been missing by turning you away. I know Mark loved me. I doubt if he’ll wait for me. Meanwhile, I’m sacrificing a present for a future that may never happen.’

Her words swelled his heart. For a moment he couldn’t breathe. He gathered Kathryn into his arms and held her for a long time.

Upon returning to the bridge and taking their customary seats, the Captain and Commander paid no heed to the surreptitious glances cast their way, particularly those of the staid Vulcan officer, as they reached over the command console to hold hands.

 

The End


End file.
